Emma and Sutton
The relationship between Emma Becker and Sutton Mercer is based on their attitude towards eachother. The fact that they are twin sisters, and their mutual love for Ethan Whitehorse as they both choose him. Early History A lot of secrets surrounded Sutton and Emma's birth. In their search for their birth mother, the girls learned that the woman they believed to be their mother, Ruth Peterson, had in fact been paid a great deal of money simply to sign her name on the birth certificates. When Sutton finds Ruth in Los Angeles, Ruth, after realizing she can't make a quick escape, confesses the truth and explains that the girls each were to go to a well-to-do family where they would be taken care of- Emma to the Websters in Beverly Hills Bethlehem, and Sutton to the Mercers in Scottsdale, Arizona. Unbeknownst to Ruth, Annie Hobbs later showed up at Websters' home, claiming she was Ruth Peterson (and possessing official documentation to support it) and took Emma as her own. Mr. Webster later admits to Sutton and Thayer that it was a very 'back channel' adoption, involving a 'baby broker'. He admits he and his wife looked into the woman who took Emma, and found out what Sutton had- that Ruth Peterson was not, in fact, their birth mother. Sutton asks if her parents would have known it was a 'back channel' adoption, and Mr. Webster responds that he doesn't know how they couldn't have. Just when Sutton and Thayer think they're out of clues to go on, Mr. Webster gives them an old photograph Annie Hobbs had sent them after taking Emma. When Emma was three years old, there was a fire at she and Annie's home, a fire that Annie was led to believe Emma had died in. But somehow, Emma made it out of the fire alive and ended up in the foster system in Nevada. Despite being separated their entire childhood, and having little to no contact with one another, Sutton frequently had nightmares where she couldn't breathe, and felt as though she were drowning- a result of Emma's experience being trapped in a fire. Sutton, convinced her parents are hiding something, is desperate to find her birth mother, and with Thayer's help, she comes across the surprising existence of a twin sister, Emma- which convinces her even further that no one is being honest about her birth and adoption. Season One After Sutton and Emma discover eachother they constantly video chat, and email eachother at the beginning of the summer. Sutton and Emma talk about their birth parents and how Emma could go up to Phoenix with her and stay there with her. At the near end of the summer Emma gets into some trouble in Neveda she flees to Phoenix where Sutton gets her to take her place while she follows a lead to L.A. While Sutton stays in L.A. following the lead, Emma takes on Sutton's life which isn't as easy as she thought. After a few weeks Sutton see's that Emma isn't doing what she thought she'd do, which was to lay low. Emma went to Homecoming and Sutton's secret boyfreind Ethan kisses her, so Sutton sleeps with her best friend's brother Thayer. Emma and Sutton don't talk to eachother after a few more weeks because Emma is in too deep with Sutton's life and Sutton's gets trapped in a Psychiatric Hospital, and then gets sent to Neveda where she ends up in a juvenile detention center as Emma. After someone pays for her release Sutton gets a taste of Emma's life staying with Emma's friend, Lexi. Sutton finally returns home and plans to expose Emma to her family on their birthday, as Emma gets ready for her last goodbye to everyone she's gotton so close too she and Sutton face eachother one "last" time and Sutton tells Emma theres no way her family will accept her after what Sutton tells them. But unkown to Emma, someone causes Sutton to drive her car into the lake where she was last seen in the car as it submerges, And "Annie" appears at Sutton (Emma)'s birthday party. Emma discovers Annie Rebecca Sewell was who she saw and Sutton didn't appear at the party. After finding the car Sutton was in at the lake but no Sutton, Emma becomes worries and she begins to believe Sutton is dead when she gets a gift, the gift was a piece of Sutton's dress she wore when she drowned with a note reading "Keep on being Sutton... or you're next." Ethan and Thayer think Sutton is pulling one of her Lying Games on Emma to get back at her in a more clever way. But after not hearing anything Emma becomes convinced her sister is gone for good until Sutton re-appears alive and well. Sutton stays hidden because whoever tried and thought they had killed her still thinks she's dead. Until Sutton takes her life back by exposing her cut to Kristen and Ted, and now Emma has to stay hidden. Everyone liked Emma being Sutton cause she's nicer, and the old Sutton is selfish manipulative and mean, Sutton seems somewhat hurt that everyone liked her better when Emma was doing it. Sutton flirts with Mads boyfriend, Ryan at the black and white ball. Ryan tells Mads and she declares she's not friends with Sutton anymore but unknown to Mads, Sutton switched back with Emma after Derek was killed and Sutton and Ethan left town together in a rush because Sutton and Emma couldn't switch in time. Emma comes clean to Mads, and Mads declares the real Sutton is not her friend. Sutton and Emma talk and Sutton takes Emma's phone and reads a message about Emma being able to see Ethan in jail. Sutton plans to see Ethan and deletes the message so Emma won't see it. After Ethan says he never loved Sutton, Sutton makes up a story that Emma and Thayer slept together while he was gone and after Ethan's trial and he is released, Sutton tells Emma they slept together while they were away. Emma demands from Sutton what really happened, when Sutton tells her Ethan kissed her Emma slaps Sutton. Before Sutton bribed Emma to leave town and Emma told her she's not done with this family and plans to come clean to Ted and Kristen that day. After Emma and Sutton discover that Kristen thinks Ted and Rebecca had an affair, they try to discover what she knows and what's on her. In the finale, Emma tells Sutton she dumped Ethan and that if Sutton wants to throw herself at him she can. Which Sutton says it doesn't matter if she does cause they're broken up now. At the end Sutton knew Rebecca's her birth mom and possibly knew the whole time, but it's unknown to Emma. Season Two Emma eventually discovers the truth about their biological parents which Sutton has known all along which is that their biological parents are Ted and Rebecca making Laurel their half-sister and Kristin their step-mother since she is married to their father, Ted along with Alec who is their step-father due to his marriage to their mother Rebecca. Emma has no idea what Rebecca and Sutton's plan is for the four of them to be a family. Quotes Season One Emma : "It's you!" Sutton:"It's me, in the flesh." -''Pilot'' ---- Emma: "All I wanted, was for this to be over... For us to be sisters, Sutton, real sisters! But that was never the idea was it?" Sutton: "Actually it was. But then you screwed it up!"And bitch easy....! Emma: "You're a vindictive little bitch!" Sutton: "Hah! There's that twin thing again... Cause I was about to call you the same thing."Somehow i feel you suit it better than me! -''East Of Emma'' ---- Sutton: 'Emma. I was starting to think you didn't get my message." Emma:"No I got it, and actually I have something I wanna say to you to. What did you want?" Sutton:"Oh. Here that's for you." Emma:"What is it?" Sutton:"Cash, It's not much but it's more than what you came here with and I figured, it's enough to get you to where you need to go next." Emma:"So what this is your way of saying?" Sutton:"Well let's face it since you and Ethan are finally done. You're kinda running out of reasons to stay." Emma:"Right, well before I go. I just wanna get tot he bottom of something." Sutton:"Great! I love it! Clear in the air, sit down." Emma:"I wanna know what happened between you and Ethan at that ranch." Sutton:"Are you sure Emma? Cause I'd be more than happy to give you the lurid details, ya know the blow by blow. Emma:"I'm not asking for details!" Sutton:"Fine. Broad strokes then. Well lets just say, Ethan kissed me, and then he kissed me, and then he kissed me, and then he kissed meee." (Emma slaps Sutton) Sutton:"Violence Emma? Classy, goes to show you can take the girl out of the foster system but you can't take the foster system out of the girl." Emma: "You know what? You can have Ethan, but as for me leaving you forget it because Sutton, you may be done with me but I am no where near done with this family." Sutton:"Really and what is that suppose to mean?" Emma:"It means, I'm gonna come clean to Ted and Kristin, about everything. And you thought I was running out of reasons to stay." -''Weekend of Living Dangerously'' ---- Season Two Sutton: "Game on, sis." Difference with Novels Emma and Sutton never met before Sutton died and her Spirit watches over her. Sutton never got Emma to take her place Emma was thrown into it. Emma and Sutton don't share a dream instead they shared the same stars, The Emma/Sutton Star, The Mom Star, and The Dad Star. Trivia * Emma loves 'The Brady Bunch', while Sutton apparently hated it. As shown in (Pilot). Gallery Tumblr lzmuuvpSWD1qi91bro2 500.gif Tumblr lzmuuvpSWD1qi91bro1 500.gif Tumblr lz85bxNxaX1rpo73vo1 500.png Tumblr lzzv4p79xb1r7ae6o.jpg Tumblr lzz4zfF3Wz1ro28bho4 250.gif Tumblr lzz4zfF3Wz1ro28bho6 250.gif Tumblr lzrdcgYgeQ1r38dzno1 250.gif Tumblr lzhx1eEtrH1qhkqr6o4 250.gif Images (38).jpg 1.10 Emma surprised by Sutton and Ethan.jpg Tumblr m61ljaiQhA1rou9uko4 250.gif Tumblr m61ljaiQhA1rou9uko3 250.gif Tumblr m61ljaiQhA1rou9uko2 250.gif Tumblr lr6r1jGjBL1qgc50co1 r4 250.gif Tumblr lr6r1jGjBL1qgc50co2 r4 250.gif Tumblr m65e84iJZw1ruaagwo1 500.gif Tumblr m04g28zxsB1r38dzno1 500.gif Tumblr m04ybb8IeR1qzkptxo1 500.gif Images (46).jpg S-what-your-going-to-do-slap-me-again.gif Annie-is-not-their-mom.jpg EmmaAndSuttonMeetAgain.jpg EmmaAndSuttonMeet.jpg EmmaandSutton1x14.jpg EmmaandSutton1x01.jpg EmmaandSutton2x01.jpg EmmaandSutton1x10(4).jpg EmmaxSuttonTheRevengers.JPG Thelyinggame0203-0864.jpg Thelyinggame0203-0861.jpg Tlg0201-0440.jpg Tlg0201-0417.jpg Thelyinggame0203-1311.jpg Thelyinggame0203-1231.jpg Tlg0202-0893.jpg Tlg0202-0590.jpg 114TheLyingGame1262.jpg Emma&Sutton.jpg The.Lying.Game.S01E01.Pilot.HDTV.XviD-FQM.avi snapshot 11.49 -2013.02.23 12.54.29-.jpg 129855 1301 pre1.jpg 0210SuttonEmma1.jpg 0208emma-sutton4.jpg 0203Sutton-Emma05.jpg 0120Twins01.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Sister Category:Mercer Family